Shortcut To Love
by ejo
Summary: When Mikan woke up she found out that she's already married. To whom? Natsume Hyuuga, her enemy. What a pain! But the problem is that she doesn't remember her own wedding. Why is that? Find out! Read and see Mikan and Natsume's marriage life.
1. Chapter 1

-

Shortcut To Love  
by: ejo

-

Chapter One

-

"There is only one happiness in life -- to love and to be loved."

-

You wanna know the shortcut to love? The answer's easy: _Marriage_. After all, who ever we end up with we always get married with that person. Love is nothing but just a simple mere fool's game for me. But I, Mikan Sakura, am no fool. But I believe in something: life is unpredictable- expect the unexpected. Unfortunately, I forgot this principle of mine today and now, I'm currently in a situation that is troublesome. _Very troublesome_.

My hands kept shaking out from fear. Fear from what? From the unknown. I feel like I'm in some reality show being filmed secretly right now- and it's creeping the hell out of me. You wanna know why, right? Curiousity kills the cat, you know, but I just rather tell you since it's bugging the hell out of me. Anyway, I'm currently in some unknown and big room with some flowers, surrounding the bed I'm currently sitting on, with letters and sashes with words engrave, 'Congratulations on your Marriage' and others, 'May God bless you and your husband'.

Is this was suppose to be some joke from Hotaru? If it is, it's not funny at all. I rose up from my spot and just realize that I'm wearing a white frilly wedding gown and its totally itchy. I touched my forehead, trying my very best to remember what exactly happened earlier. But, alas, I cannot. How disappointing it is on my part. Then I heard footsteps just outside the door and it made my heart pound faster than ever. Who could it be?

The door opened slowly, making a long creak and also at the same time, making me nervous. I felt my teeth shaking a bit but I did my best to toughen up and face this mess I'm currently in. Then the door opened, revealing a tall figure. My jaw dropped down, I couldn't believe what I just saw.

Natsume Hyuuga, my enemy and neighbor, was in a Tuxedo- fixing himself up. "N-Natsume?" I muttered loudly and unknowingly as I stared at him from head to toe. He glanced at me and suddenly his forehead went all wrinkled up. "What's wrong?" he asked, eyeing me a bit.

"What's wrong?" I gawked at him, putting both of my hands on my hips. "Everything is wrong! Why am I in such room with those flowers around? And not to mention, I'm wearing some creepy gown." I continued to wait for his reply. But he just simply passed me by and remove his bow and jacket, throwing it on the bed. And next, he tried to unbuttoned his polo shirt. "Stop that!" I shouted at him. And so he did.

He turned around at me, raising a brow. "What's the matter with you?" He asked, slightly angry perhaps. "We're already married for Christ's sake!" Silence filled the air between us.

3

2

1

BOOM!

"Married? When did such thing happened?" I shouted or more like _scream_ at him.


	2. Chapter 2

-

Shortcut To Love  
by: ejo

-

Chapter Two

-

"Marriage is a three ring circus: engagement ring, wedding ring, and suffering."

-

This day I married my friend, the one I laugh with, live for, dream with and love. Oh, how romantic that would be. Ooops, reality check. I guess that will never happen for me. This day I married my enemy, the one I argue with, annoy for, fight with and hate. I feel like stabbing someone random in the public. I can't even remember my very own wedding.

"Married? When did such thing happened?" I shouted or more like scream at him.

God, I need something to calm me down. I feel all hot inside. He walked straight at me with his unbuttoned polo on. I can see his abs and muscles, Oh, I want to _lick_ it badly. Lick? I must be crazy. I slapped myself mentally and continued to stare at him.

"It happened like a hour ago." he said dully, leaning his head a bit at me.

"Oh really? And why would I do that?" I asked him, raising my brow at him. Me? Marrying that jerk? I must be crazy and he's even crazier for inventing something like that.

"How would I know? You're the one who accepted my proposal." he said with a shrug.

I gave off a scoff and crossed my arms. "Oh please, Natsume Hyuuga. Did Hotaru pay you or something?" I stated.

"Defintely not," he said as he turned his back at me, removing his polo. "She'll never do something like this. She'll probably do something much worst than this."

I thought what he said. I guess he's right about that. Knowing Hotaru she'll do something worst than this for her own benefit. I gave out a sigh.

"Then can you show me some proof that we really got married? Don't show me some marriage certificate because it might be forged." I said at him, raising the tone of my voice a bit.

"Sure." he said. Then he grabbed his phone from his jacket and showed me some video.

"What's this?" I asked, grabbing his phone.

"I asked Ruka to take a video of our marriage. So here it is." he said as he grabbed his phone back and played the video and showed it to me.

I can hear my heartbeat as I watch the part as we exchange our vows. But what shocked me the most is the part we kissed. I simply cannot believe it- I just can't. Me? Kissing the obnoxious, good-for-nothing jerk? This is probably edited, I told myself with a nod. Then again, editing takes a lot of time. Then I saw myself smiling so brightly and happily in the video- I never saw myself that happy before.

Am I going to regret this or not?

"Hey," He called. "We better get going." He changed his polo to a blue one and kept his jacket on him.

"Huh? Where to?" I asked.

"To the reception area where else." He said as he put his hands on his pockets.

"Wait," I shouted. "I better change. This 'gown' is annoying me."

He did nothing but nod and sat on the sofa in the room. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot against the marbled floor. "Nat. Su. Me." I hissed.

He rose from his spot and said, "Fine, fine. I'll leave but in the future you better get used to it."

I took a pillow from the bed and throw it at him, unfortunately he managed to dodged it. My marriage life is going to be wacky from now on.

-

To Be Continued

-

Please give me some reviews. And I have good news for all 3 This story is going to be a manga! Woohoo! If the chapter one is already finished I'll post the link. And, I didn't make the drawings, someone else did. Credits goes to her and story goes to me. And **The Devil Herself **is going to be a manga too! Wish the artist staff luck.


	3. Chapter 3

-

Shortcut To Love  
by: ejo

-

Chapter Three

-

"A long marriage is two people trying to dance a duet and two solos at the same time."

-

Finally, I managed to get rid of that gown. I decided to wear a red bubbly dress with a watching red flats. I gave out a long bored yawn as I went out of the room. Outside, I saw Natsume leaning at the wall, his eyes closed and his hands in his pockets. He somewhat looks cool in that position I thought to myself as I gaze at him. I must be going insane in here.

"Fallen in love with me?" He asked out of the blue, making me jump on my spot.

"Never." I hissed at him, hoping he didn't see me blushing a bit.

"Let's go," he said. "Everyone's waiting." Then he grabbed my arms and together we strode down the hallway. I felt my cheeks all hot as he held my hands tightly like he doesn't want to let go of it. I gulped at the thought.

We both enter a black limosine, probably Natsume owns it since his family is rich and all. After we made ourselves comfortable on the leather seats, he let go of my hand and he look outside the windows. Somehow, that made me sad a bit. I think something's not right with me I told myself, massaging my temples.

Silence filled the air between us and the butterflies in my stomach kept growing ang growing.

"I'm glad I'm married with you," Natsume said, still looking outside. I felt all hot with his comment and it somehow made my heart flutter madly. I guess I'm happy with his comment. I gave out a small smile, hoping he won't see it.

"It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life." He added, still looking outside.

Oh my, I felt my veins popping madly. God, I wanted to strangle him right now at this very moment. Ugh, he's the only one who can make me this mad.

Then I felt the car stopping, I guess we're already here. Then Natsume went out first and reached out his hands for mine. Sometimes, he can be kind but mostly he's evil.

The first thing I saw outside is the flickering camera flashes of some reporters. The flashes were so bright that I have to use my other hand to cover my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Natsume asked, looking forward with his head held up high and still holding my hand.

I did nothing but nodded at him.

Inside the building, guards were on the sides and were on the look out. But the most capturing thing in here is that: this place is freaking glamorous. The chandeliers were well-kept, the floor is so shiny that you could see your reflection on it and the wall has very nice and complicated carvings. And hell, there are even different kinds of sculptures and figurines around. How sweet this place is.

"Mikan!" someone called me from behind.

I turned around to see Anna, one of my best friends, smiling happily in front of me. She was wearing a pink frilly dress with lots of laces of the edges. It suited her very well because of her fluffy pinkish hair.

"Oh Anna dear." I gasped as I hugged her happily in excitement.

"Congratulations on getting married." she said with a giggle.

"Thanks I guess." I replied. I wasn't so sure whether to be happy or not with her greeting but I decided to be since I don't want her to worry about me.

"Mou, your marriage with Natsume-kun is so fast," she said with a wink. "I announced my marriage with Yuu-kun first before you did but you got me to it."

I laughed at her remark.

Then Hotaru suddenly came out of a room. She was wearing a long sparkly purple dress and a violet butterfly hairpin matched her outfit well.

"I thought something annoying appeared and I guess I was right." she muttered. I didn nothing but laugh forcedly at her words.

"Hotaru!" I shouted with a bright smile carved on my face. She walked towards me and gave me a hug.

"Congratulations Mikan." She said. Somehow I felt that her hug was kinda sad and lonely. Is she lonely?

Then she released me from her grasp and turned to Natsume with a stiff face.

"Hyuuga." she muttered with a glare.

"What is it Imai?" he asked with a rude voice and returned the glare, adding more fuel to the fire.

And thus, the glaring competition begun. I sighed at them. I turned around and decided to let them be for a while. It was always like this ever since we're kids. They always fight for who-knows-what.

Then someone grabbed me from behind. I tried my best to resist but this person was far stronger than I and this person is probably a guy. I was about to shout for help but he covered my mouth by his hands. I kept resisting and I accidentally stepped on his foot making me find a chance to escape.

But he captured me again. Then I happened to find a chance to shout for help. But I don't know who to call. Hotaru? Anna? Who?

Then _his_ face suddenly appeared on my mind.

"Natsume!" I screamed desperately.

_Natsume_.

-

To Be Continued

-

Please give this story some reviews. :3

And finally the story's manga's chapter one is finally OUT! Yes, you can see the manga finally. Here's the link: h t t p : / / f o r u m s . m a n g a f o x . c o m / s h o w t h r e a d . p h p ? t = 1 1 2 1 0 6. Just remove the spaces. Please review the manga too. See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

-

Shortcut To Love  
by: ejo

-

Chapter Four

-

"A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person."

-

Natsume!" I screamed desperately.

"Mikan!" came a voice from behind. It was Natsume and never in my life that I was so happy to see him coming for me. Then he clenched his fists and run towards me. Is he going to punch me? Is he angry at me?

Then he punched the person behind me - the culprit. From that, I found the chance to escape and run towards Natsume's side.

"Natsume!" I cried to him as tears started to pour from my eyes. Then he patted my head and walked towards the culprit who apprehended me earlier.

Then he clenched the culprit's collars and threw him out in the light. And it was Tsubasa Andou, my upperclassman from High School!

"Tsubasa-sempai." I uttered in disbelief as I watched him from the floor.

"Yo Mikan-chan," he greeted. "Sorry for giving you quite a scare. I was supposed to suprise you but not this way."

"Mou," I cried as I gave out a pout. "Because of that, your clothes are in ruin now."

"That's okay." he said as he stood up from his spot. Then he walked towards me and gave me a hug which made me quite suprised.

"My little kouhai is finally married now." he said in a low voice.

From behind, I can feel some evil aura growing. Is Natsume jealous? I gave out a giggle mentally.

"Wah," shouted Tsubasa-sempai as he let go of me and walked towards Natsume who seems to be annoyed at the moment. "Look how you've grown Natsume. It's been 4 years since we last met, back when I was Mikan's boyfriend, right?"

Natsume simply closed his eyes and walked towards me and laid his arms around my shoulders. Then he glanced back at Tsubasa and said, "Mikan's now mine so back off."

My heart beated madly from his words and I couldn't move from my spot.

Tsubasa gave out a chuckle and said, "No worries, I don't go for married women. Plus, Mikan's much better off with you."

I blushed to Tsubasa's words. Yes, he was once my ex-boyfriend but that was like years ago and now, I'm married to Natsume.

"We better continue this later, lots of people are waiting," he said. "And, oh, Natsume you better not make Mikan cry or else I'm coming late at night and punch you."

Natsume glared at him and shouted back, "Like that'll happen."

Then Natsume grabbed my hands and both of us entered the reception room. There, lots of familiar and unfamilar faces smiled and clapped for the both of us. I feel like a Princess with my Knight on my side. Then both of us stood in front of the audience, we were smiling like nothing.

"Thank you for coming. Please enjoy this party as much as you want." said Natsume in a loud voice and gave everyone the sign to sit down. I, along with Natsume sat down too.

Then we began eating our meals. It was really fancy I must say. The surroundings were marvelous too, lots of flowers were being hanged all around. I couldn't really afford all of this without Natsume being my husband.

"Are you enjoying the party?" he whispered at my ear.

I nodded at him and whispered back, "Do you too?"

"If you're enjoying this then I'm enjoying this too." he whispered back.

I gave out a blush.

Then someone from the audience stood up, making everyone fixed their attention to him. It was Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend. "I wish to say something to the newly wed," he said. "I hope both of you enjoy your marriage. And I also hope none of you will quit halfway because marriage is something you must value." Then after that, he sat down and everyone clapped.

Then Hotaru stood up and clanked the glass and said, "To my dear best friend, Mikan, I hope that you'll be happy with your husband and you can be with him always. If he betrays you or do anything that will make you cry then come to me and I'll fight him for you. I don't want to see you crying like four years ago." Then tears started to fall from both our eyes.

"Hotaru..." I muttered under my breath as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Then someone patted me - Natsume, I glance at him and gave him a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

-

Shortcut To Love  
by: ejo

-

Chapter Five

-

"It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."

-

"Wake up," a voice called out. "Wake up."

I kept hearing the words yet I cannot find out who it belongs to. Then I felt a soft hand agaisnt my skin, urging me to wake up. My eyes opened and the first thing I saw is Natsume.

"Huh? Where are we? What happened?" I asked, staring back at him.

"We're on the plane." Natsume replied as he look outside of the window.

"How come?" I asked, leaning my head a bit to him.

"Are you stupid or what? You told me in the reception hall that after it, we'll be going to Kyoto serving as our honeymoon." he said with a hint of annoyance on his face.

"Is that so?" I muttered under my breath. Then I looked back at him and said, "So, why are you angry? I may not be a microscope or something but I can lots of veins popping out from you and some dark aura coming out."

He gave out a grunt and pointed his thumb behind us. I turned my head and saw Hotaru, Anna, Tsubasa and even Ruka all aboard, sleeping peacefully. I gave out a giggle, thinking they're like baby angels or something.

Oh yeah! I remember now what happened.

During the reception,

"Hey, where are going for your Honeymoon?" asked Anna as she gave out a smile.

"What do you guys think for a best option?" I asked.

"How about Hawaii? Or London? Or even China?" Hotaru suggested as she took a sip from her glass.

I looked down and replied, "I don't think I can afford any of those."

"Darling, Mikan, Natsume's rich. Filthy rich. He can afford any of those for you, after all he's gaga for you." said Anna as she hold my shoulders.

"But, I don't want the other people to think that I married Natsume just for his money." I said, hoping they'll understand me.

"Huh? I thought you married him for money." Anna said. And with that, I gave out a glare. Then she gave out a laugh and so did Hotaru.

"How about going to Kyoto?" Hotaru suggested. "I heard they have very romantic and spectacular views."

"Splendid idea!" I shouted happily, making some of the guests looked at me weirdly. "I'll go tell Natsume now."

"Hey Anna, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hotaru whispered at her. Anna gave out a smile and replied, "Sure did."

Back again,

"This was supposed to be our honeymoon yet they came barging like in like they always do." Natsume mumbled softly. I looked at Natsume and said, "Just let it go for the moment, 'kay?" Natsume have out a grunt once again and said, "I understand why Hotaru and Anna is here but I don't know why Ruka and that Tsubasa _is_ here."

Now that I think about it, he's right. It's not uncommon for Hotaru and Anna to barge in on us especially when I and Natsume are alone, back when were a bit young they always stick to me whenever Natsume is around. So yeah, why is Ruka and Tusbasa here?

"Yo!" Tsubasa greeted.

"About time." Natsume said with a growl.

"Ne, Tsubasa, why did you even come here? It's unnatural for you to be here especially with _them_." I said, looking at him.

"Chill, Mikan, I'm just here for my get-Mikan-back-in-my-arms plan," He said cooly, making Natsume even angrier than before. Then he gave out a laugh and he _almost _rolled over the floor. "My god, he believed it. He really believed it. You're right Hotaru."

"I told you so. He'll react like that if you said that to him." said Hotaru.

"The Devil has finally woken up, huh?" Natsume muttered softly.

"I heard that Hyuuga." she said with a glare.

"Natsume, I told you before that I don't go for married women and Mikan's much better off with you. Trust my words, man." Tsubasa said. Natsume gave out a disgusted look and said, "Your words? I'll never believe them! After all you..."

I gave out a fake cough, hoping that stopped the two of them and so they did. "So, care to tell us the _real_ reason why you're here?"

"Well, ask them, not me. They just grabbed me and before I realize it, I was here already." He said as he made himself comfortable on his seat.

"Since we're going to Kyoto after all, both Anna and I need some partners. We don't want to be called loners, right? And coincidentally, I saw Ruka on my way out so I just have to get him to reduce my time for finding a partner. As for Tsubasa's case, ask Anna on that." Hotaru said.

"Well, it's not my fault! I, too, coincidentally saw Tsubasa on my way out. I took him so that I'll also reduce my time looking for a guy. I was thinking of going with Yuu but he's not around, he's in his business trip at New York." Anna said defensively.

"You guys probably took Tsubasa since it'll be fun to tease Natsume, right?" said Ruka softly.

Hotaru and Anna gave out a Shut-up look at Ruka and urge him to pipe down.

"I-I was r-right?" Ruka asked himself mentally and with that he gave out a silent giggle.

After an hour, the plane finally landed and all of us went out with our baggages.

"Should I reserve a spot for 6 with 5 rooms (since we'll be sharing one room after all) in a Hotel?" Natsume asked as he took out his phone from his jacket.

"Sure." I said as I fixed myself up with my _handy-dandy_ brush.

"Hyuuga, make it 4 rooms," Hotaru said. "Me, Anna and Mikan will be sharing a room."

"Says who?" Natsume asked, glaring at Hotaru.

"Says me." she said as she laid her hands all over my shoulders.

_Oh boy. _This is going to be a long, long, long day.

-

To Be Continued

-

Fuuu~ Finally, I'm done with this chappie. Yey! Thank you to those who all reviewed the manga and the story. Love ya all. I check reviews through my email and I wanted to answer everyone's review but there's this error. And I found out that fanfiction changed their system. So yeah, I'm gonna answer some of the reviews. :3

This chapter is a total disaster. I'm totally out of inspiration at the moment. :/  
Please review~


End file.
